Talk:Yang Xiao Long/@comment-128.110.82.18-20151027183850
Death battle analysis I noticed a few fallacies in the key data presented involving Yang smashing through the concrete pillar, and yes I found the actual video that you used to find the data https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cfVvzjVzeE0 , but the thing is the mechanical press was capable of applying 3 million pounds of pressure, which is ~1400 tons, however the concrete was actually crushed at 1.6 million pounds of pressure http://www.cbsnews.com/.../how-much-pressure-does-it.../ , which is around 800 tons. There was also the fact that yang was hit through the side of the pillar, not slammed straight down through it. This takes significantly less force to accomplish. In fact, I went and talked to one of the professors at the civil engineering building and he told me that if the pillar is tall enough, it will take significantly less force to break through it, and we could all see that those pillars were several stories tall(which he estimated would make the pressure needed to break through 4-5 times less than compression). And if you don't believe me, here is a link to an extremely complicated college level document explaining it https://books.google.com/books?id=o0XOAAAAMAAJ&pg=PA266... There was also the battle with Neo to take into account, and before you say that Yang was exhausted from too little sleep, remember that after Ruby and Co. crashed into Vale, the sun was rising, which means that they discovered Ruby was gone a few hours before sunrise, and they set up camp for bed right as the sun was setting. Which means she was resting from sunset to a few hours before the sun rose, which can be 6-10 hours, depending on the latitude she was on, far more than the average high schooler gets. And the move that Neo used to defeat Yang was throwing her into the ceiling, and Yang didn't even break through, which means it took far less than 1400 tons to knock Yang out.(There was also skill level to account for, which Tifa has in massive amounts, but I won't analyze that here) Finally, there is the issue of Tifa's Final Heaven. Nowhere did I see you make any calculations on just how powerful that attack is, however the ff VII strategy guide states that Final Heaven hits with the force of a nuclear explosion, which is 1.2 million tons, but from the dissidia reprensentation of the move, it seems quite plausible https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EFETOGSowgw. But even if it's not that strong, it should still be magnitudes stronger than her normal maximum punch strength. Yang has never taken an attack that powerful in her life, and I highly doubt her Aura would be able to absorb it. Then there is also the semblance, Monty Oum compared Yang's semblance to the power bar from fighting games, and in those games the bar is drained every time the character uses a more powerful technique, plus the fact that the bar isn't limitless (Yang's power bar limit hasn't been defined yet, but it's definitely not as strong as shown in the video). Yang basically, takes in the kinetic energy and re-expels it to a certain extent, she doesn't use it to grow endlessly stronger. Also, the robots that Tifa fought in FF VII, the WEAPONS, are biomechanical beings produced by the planet itself, and are capable of wiping countries off the map. So, from that, I definitely feel that Tifa should have been the winner. However, I think that Yang will be more powerful than Tifa in the future. You see, although Tifa trains, her main goal in life has never been to be a warrior, only protect her friends. As a result Yang, who is making a profession out of being a warrior, is growing at a faster rate, and will without a doubt surpass Tifa some day.